Apocalypse Love
by fandomenforcer
Summary: You know how this season ended with everyone locked up in Terminus? Well, Ellie is a ninja who wants to shut the place down. Seeing our favorite characters captured makes her want to play hero. When they break out, she captures the eyes and interest of our crossbow wielding redneck. Rated M for a reason! This is dedicated to my die hard Walking Dead fan: my mother.
1. The Resident Ninja

_**My mom is a huge Walking Dead Rick Grimes fan and I like Daryl Dixon. So this fanfic is dedicated to her. I do not own The Walking Dead at all throughout the story. Only the OC's i own: Ellie, Sara, and Janet**_

Ellie was hiding in her spot on the roof when she heard the gunshots. The last time there were shots when she was around was when her mother and cousin escaped from Terminus. Ellie remained behind to gather whatever information and, possibly, survivors to take with her when she escapes the so called safe haven of the Apocalypse. Ever since the outbreak years ago, Ellie, her mother, and her cousin were split up from their families while running from the zombies, which are now being called 'Walkers'. The trio was hoping to reunite with their families when they heard of Terminus, but it was false hope in the end.

Ellie sheathed her now sharpen knives and throwing stars into her utility belt; Strap on her quiver filled with various arrows; pick up her bow and put on her mask (a/n: think of the one that Bucky wears in Captain America: The Winter Soldier). She stepped out of her small hiding place on one of the roofs and snuck, ninja style, to where the guns were going off. After some sick roof hopping and several flips and somersaults, Ellie was peering over the ledge just enough to see, but not be seen. There, on the ground below, was a group of four: Two men, a woman, and a male teenager. Ellie used her skills of observation to evaluate the newcomers and the situation: The male teenager seemed to be in his late teens holding a handgun and wearing a sheriff's hat; man behind him was holding a handgun and has the same features as the teen. _Father and son! No doubt the hat belongs to the dad. Nice to know some local law enforcement is still kicking. _Ellie thought as she looked at the woman next the boy: she was African American and only woman in the group, but has an aura that radiates 'Don't Fuck with me!' and wielding a… Samurai Sword?! _This lady is going to be my hero!_ Ellie remarked in her head, then her eyes fell on the final member of the group. One word: Sexy! From her viewpoint, she thought he might be a redneck, but turned total zombie slayer. Either way he looked very…she can't find the right word!

Ellie heard shouting and she snapped out of her thoughts to notice that she missed most of the arguments. The total controlling dick, Alex, seemed to be telling them to drop their weapons and get in one of the containers. They complied, but she saw they did so hesitantly. Ellie looked around and noticed all the guns men in the area were targeting the teenager. What a total new low for the people of Terminus! She backed away and ninja her way back to her hideout. Once there she pulled out her headset and radio. Turning it on she began to tune into the broadcasting stations for her mom and cousin. After five minutes, there was something!

"_Thanks for the information Mitchell! Once I retrieve Ellie we will be at base camp by the end of the week."_

"_Well, you might want to send some men with her, Mitchell! Mom, we have some survivors."_

"_Ellie!" "Hi, sweetheart!"_

"_Hey everyone! Mom, where's Sara? Mitchell how long would it take for you to send a recon team to Terminus?"_

"_Sara is napping in the back of the van. We just finished a run." "If they take some bikes and a truck, maybe be there around noon tomorrow. Why?"_

"_I got back from a small hunting trip yesterday and my ears picked up talk about some new arrivals came and didn't like the lifestyle much." _Ellie paused as the stream of curses came through. _"Anyway, they are no doubt locked in a container. A few minutes ago, four others arrive and they are in a container as well. Possibly with the other group. So, Mom, it's a good thing you have the van because I have a feeling it's going to be useful. Also, Mitchell, it might help if you send the recon team with their A game. I have a feeling things are not going to go smoothly."_

A moment of silence as her new information came through. _"Alright, I will send the team. Janet, be prepared! Tell Sara to be careful as well!" "Thanks, Mitchell. Ellie, introduce yourself to the group tonight. Tomorrow we will warn others about the place after the recon."_

"_Roger that! See you and Sara tomorrow, mom. Mitchell stay safe!"_

"_Later, Ninja Girl!" "Love you sweetheart! Be careful!"_

Disconnecting the radio and headset, Ellie packed it up with her supplies, but left her blanket out to sleep. Once that was settle, she scouted the area and made notes of escape routes, weapon count, and number of people in the whole facility. It wasn't long until the sun began to set, so Ellie head back to her spot and waited for it to go total dark.


	2. Meeting in the Dark

_**These two chapters are a test run: I am busy at the moment so when i have time, i will bring in everyone who is still ALIVE! **_

Darkness. Total Darkness. It was once Ellie's enemy, but after years of building and harvesting her skills in archery, knife throwing, martial arts, stealth, and computer skills she was a bitch you do not mess with. Grabbing two bags full of food from her previous hunting trips, Ellie donned her mask and hoodie and began her journey to the container.

Daryl Dixon was pissed off beyond belief. He had just rejoined Rick's group and was now locked up in a container. What made it seem a bit bearable was that everyone was there. By everyone, he means everyone in the group that hadn't died or turned Walker. Now if only they could get out! As time went by everyone was exchanging stories of their travels and throwing out ideas that may or may not work. It has grown extremely dark and no one has come by to make sure they are fed or well. The door was locked from the outside and there was nowhere to sneak out from. Not taking it anymore Daryl went and punched the nearest wall.

Rick, who was in deep discussion with the others, looked up at the sound of flesh meeting metal. "Daryl, calm down!" he warned his friend. Heck, the two are almost brothers!

"I will when they let us the fuck out!" Daryl punched the wall again and began pacing. "Why is this happening to us? This supposed to be a place where others could feel and live in safety. Not be locked away and possibly be killed. Safe haven my fucking ass!"

"Daryl, cool it!" Glenn told him, but didn't approach. You do not want to be near a pissed off Daryl. "We all believed that this was our chance to survive and all of us are just as mad. So, please, calm down!"

Before Daryl could reply, Carl ran to the door and put his ear to it. "Someone is out there! They are coming this way!" Not long after he said that, the lock on the door was silently removed and the door was pulled away.

There stood a young woman wearing nothing, but black: pants, shirt, hoodie, shoes, gloves, and mask. Daryl, Rick, and Carl held up their weapons. The woman held up her hands showing two brown paper bags. Ellie knew they were going to react like this, but she has to stay in her outfit to avoid detection from the Terminus lot. Seeing that they will shoot to kill, she held up her hands and showed them the food.

"Easy!" Her voice was slightly muffled due to the mask. "I'm not with them. Hell, I rather kill those fuckers, but I'm alone at the moment." She looks towards Rick, who she deduced to be the leader. "May I reveal my face? It's rather bothersome to talk with this on my face."

Rick shared a look with Daryl and they both nodded. "Alright, just do it slowly!"

If she rolled her eyes, they couldn't see, but Daryl thought she may have. "Yes, sir! Thank god!" Ellie said with an exasperated sigh. She pulled back her hood to show her blackish brown hair tied back in a tight braid. "It's difficult to talk wearing this mask." She removed the mask and Daryl went still when he saw her face completely.

Ellie had a very pale complexion due to her lack of being in the sun, but had an angelic face thanks to her mother. Her lips were a rosy pink and had some freckles sprinkled across her cheeks. When the archer looked into the ninja's eyes, he seemed to momentarily lost in her beautiful sapphire blue… Wait, what?! Daryl shook his head. He did not see her that way or want to. Ellie looked at everyone, but her eyes kept going back to the crossbow wielding redneck. He was tall, tan, and… holy shit, he had a nice body. His clothes are…badass! His dark brown hair was close to shoulder length and part of it covers his face. When they made eye contact, her stuttered slightly at the sight of his baby blues.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she will think about him later, Ellie stepped forward and gently put the bags down. "I went hunting a while back and caught some fresh rabbit and deer. Snuck some vegetables from the dickheads here." Everyone seemed to chuckle, but it was only briefly. "I don't have anything to drink since help is coming tomorrow. So eat up because tomorrow we are breaking out."

"What do you mean by 'help is coming' and 'breaking out'?" Rick asked. The look on his face was the one that sent many running shitless. "Who are you and why should we trust you?"

Ellie looked at him and arched a brow. "My name is something to be told once I get you and your group out of this hell hole. You don't have to trust me, but at least let me help you." When she saw they didn't believe her, she asked "How can I get you to believe me?"

Before Rick could reply, Carl opened his mouth. "My dad had packed away some weapons near the fences. Retrieve those and we will consider your help." Rick stared at his son. Is he really doing this?

Ellie nodded her head. "Sure thing, kiddo!" Before running off she looked at Daryl and tossed something at him. "Time me, won't you handsome?" He looked at his hands and saw a stopwatch. Looking back up, the woman in black was gone.

"What the hell?" he asked, then turned to Rick. "Why does she want me to time her?"

"Just do it. We will ask her later, but right now," Rick turned to his son. "why did you tell her about my stash?"

Carl swallowed and explained. "She wants to help us, but knows these people. Best way to see if she can be trusted…"

"is for her to find something she doesn't know about." Rick finished. "In the dark, too. Does she know how dangerous it is?"

"Well, by the fact she's wearing black told me that she is used to it." Carl mentioned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Everyone was silent. Who was this girl? Why is she doing this? There was whistle near the container, and everyone drew weapons.

Ellie scouted the perimeter until her instincts led her to the area outside the fence where the weapons may possibly be. After fence hopping, some digging, and fence hopping again, she was stealthily making her way back with the bag full of weapons. When she reached the container, Ellie blew a light whistle before approaching. Sensing that they had their weapons out, she stopped at the frame and pushed the bag forward.

"Is it safe for me to enter?" Ellie asked quietly. After a few seconds, Carl peeked out and gestured for her to come in. "Alright!" She enters with the bag. "I didn't open it so everything may be there." As Rick and Carl look through it, she turned to Daryl. "What's my time?"

He looked down and widens his eyes. "Three and a half minutes." Everyone's jaw dropped and saying how that was impossible.

Ellie smiled and fist pumped the air. "Yes! A new recovery record!" The looks of confusion she received were priceless. "Sorry! I keep records to see my improvements in my skills." Daryl held out her watch, but she closed his hand around it. "You keep it. Think of it as a token of trust."

Rick cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "Everything is in order. How did you do that?" She just shrugged and said nothing. "Well, you proved that you are sincere about helping. When is the escape supposed to happen?"

Ellie smiled with success. "Noon. Be ready!" With that and one quick glance at Daryl, she donned her mask and quickly vanished into the night.

A/N: Alright, like i said, it's a test run so don't kill or be too harsh to me, please! Btw I have a poll up right now, check it our on my profile!


	3. poll

I have a poll up and I will be back to posting and updating soon.

SiSincerely FE


	4. Chapter 4

I left an important note on my profile. Please read it!

Fandom Enforcer


End file.
